Baby Just Say Yes
by insaneantics21
Summary: When it is realized that neither Rachel and Quinn or Brittany and Santana are legally married Rachel and Santana secretly team up to rectify the situation. *Puppy-verse #10*
1. Chapter 1

**Preceded by:**

Puppy | My Girl(s) | Perfection | Decisions | Baby Love | Baby Love 2 | Slushies: The Next Generation | Little Gold Stars | Change

* * *

**--June 2020--**  
The summer after Isabelle and Olivia were born was an eventful one. It started when Allie got out of school and Brittany and Santana took her out for a girls' day to give Rachel and Quinn a little peace and quiet. Well, as much peace and quiet as they could get with two-month-old twins. When Brittany and Santana brought Allie home the young girl kissed each of her sisters on the top of the head and smiled at her mothers mischievously before dropping to the couch and turning on the TV. Dorothy bound into the living room from upstairs and immediately curled up at Allie's feet.

"What did you let her do?" Rachel asked. "She only smiles like that when you let her do something she's not allowed to do."

"Nothing we don't normally let her do," Santana said with a shrug. She dropped into the corner of the sectional couch and Brittany snuggled up next to her. Rachel and Quinn, each with a twin, remained in their places in the reclining seats next to them. "She asked…"

"I asked why they didn't get married like Dad and Anna got married," Allie cut in, glancing away from the TV for a moment.

"That's a really good question," Rachel said. She blinked a few times and looked at Quinn. "Wait, why aren't _we_ married?"

"Hold up," Santana said, "you guys aren't married? I thought you did that before we moved here."

Quinn shook her head. "We were going to but we just kind of…forgot."

"I've heard you say 'wife'. Why the he-" Santana glanced over at Allie, "heck, why the heck would you say that if you guys never got married?"

"It fits," Quinn said with a shrug. "Sweetie, why don't you go watch TV in your room so Aunt Santana doesn't have a stroke from trying to watch her mouth."

Allie shrugged and turned off the television. "I hear those words from Dad when he works on his truck anyways." The young blonde jumped off the couch and Dorothy followed her up the stairs to her bedroom. Quinn rolled her eyes, Rachel made a mental note to call and yell at Puck later.

"Why aren't _you_ married?" Rachel asked, turning her attention back to Brittany and Santana.

"Nobody asked me," Brittany shrugged. "I'd say yes though." She nudged Santana and smiled.

"Why do we need a stupid piece of paper, babe? I'm good with the rings we got…with the diamonds that took a year to pay off."

"Tax benefits, for one," Rachel said. "With the majority of the states at least accepting all marriages performed whether they were in that state or not that means that there are several state tax benefits. And insurance benefits. You should know this, you went to law school."

"I guess I didn't really think about it? I was focused on graduating and getting a job. Anyways, health insurance and all of that is already taken care of for both of us."

"Well there's co-signing leases, loans, powers of attorney…" Rachel turned back to the blonde next to her. "Why didn't we think of this, Quinn?"

"I told you, we forgot. When we got here I was busy with school, you were auditioning. When I finished with school I was looking for a job and you were starting workshops on your show. Then we had more kids. We just didn't think about it."

"We should do it." Rachel nodded. "We should get married. It would make things much easier in the long run."

"Rachel Berry, is that seriously how you're going to ask me to marry you? I don't think so."

Brittany nudged Santana again. "I wanna get married. You should ask me."

Santana groaned. "Fine. Brit, you want to get hitched?"

Brittany looked over at Quinn. The other blonde shook her head. "S, you and Rachel have to do better than that."

"Yeah," Brittany said with a nod. "You can't just ask. It has to be romantic. Like in the movies."

"Are you serious? B, come on, we've been together for like ten years. Can't we just go down to city hall and do it?"

Quinn poked Rachel in the shoulder. "I want roses and chocolate. If you can work strawberries in somehow that would be good."

"I want to go to the park," Brittany said. "With the ducks. And all the stuff Quinn said."

"Feel free to collaborate." Quinn smiled.

"Santana," Rachel sighed. "When did we get so whipped by these two?"

Santana snorted. "Speak for yourself, Berry. I am not whipped. I…I was going to do all of that anyways." The Latina crossed her arms over her chest and scowled.

Before Rachel could open her mouth to retort Isabelle started squirming in Quinn's arms and the baby's face scrunched up for her to gear up to start crying.

"Afternoon snack time," Quinn said, glancing up at the wall clock. "Baby," she cooed at Rachel. "Could you get me a bottle of water and a blanket, please?"

Rachel nodded and handed Olivia off to Brittany. "Come on, Santana."

"What? Why do I have to get up?"

"Because you're going to need help if you want Brittany to say yes."

Santana growled and hoisted herself up off the couch. Rachel grabbed a light blanket from over one of the chairs and covered Quinn and Isabelle and the blonde situated herself to nurse the infant. Rachel pulled Santana to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Santana waited in the kitchen while Rachel helped get Quinn comfortable and make sure there was nothing else she needed. When Rachel returned to the kitchen she pulled a notebook and a pencil out of one of the kitchen drawers.

"Okay, Brittany wants ducks so of course you'll take her to Central Park. You'll need to pack a picnic basket, you can borrow ours since I doubt you have one. There is a chocolate shop near the theater that does amazing things with chocolate covered strawberries, I'll give you their number." Rachel pulled out her phone and scrolled through her phone book then started scribbling notes in the notebook, making lists of things Santana needed to do.

"Berry, it's not that hard to please her."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "It's not about that, Santana. It's about making the moment special and memorable and filling it with as many clichés as possible but altering them to fit her. Now, for Brittany I suggest yellow roses instead of the traditional red because it's her favorite color. Prepare her favorite foods, don't worry about hot and cold things, the picnic basket we have has separate compartments for hot and cold and ice packs if you need them."

Santana sighed. "Fine. When do I do it?"

"Well," Rachel put down her pencil and lowered her voice, she glanced to the door connecting the living room and the kitchen before she spoke. "With Ohio having just passed legislation allowing same-sex marriage I'm thinking maybe you and Brittany could come with Quinn and me when we go to Lima to take Allie to Noah's for the summer and do it there. That way everyone can be there. Most everyone from glee club is still in the area, if not within driving distance. There's all of our families…It would be perfect!"

"You want us to do a double wedding? Berry, that's lame even for you. Seriously."

"It would be easier than doing two separate weddings! Think about it, Santana! Everyone would be all in one place and we could throw a big party after. My dads can start making reservations for a hall and outdoor venue since Brittany will want to be outdoors, I'm sure, and they can begin ordering flowers and getting caterers."

"You're insane. This is stupid." Santana shook her head.

"Brittany will love the idea." Rachel smirked.

"You can't use that against me," Santana hissed. "It's not fair!"

"Listen, I will take care of all of the wedding plans. You won't have to do a thing except tell me what you like and find a dress." Rachel flipped the page of the notebook and started writing even more.

Santana let out a frustrated growl and started going through the refrigerator. "Yellow flowers. Tulips or something because, you know, yellow and Dutch," she sighed. "She wants our song to be some old country song about ducks and she knows what dress she wants. Whether or not it's still made or we can get it made in time, I don't know." She pulled a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and hopped up on one of the bar stools at the island.

Rachel quirked an eyebrow up. "How do you…"

Santana looked down at the counter top and let a soft smile spread across her lips. "She has this scrapbook. I found it when I was going through stuff when I couldn't find one of my jackets. It's like, every single picture of the two of us that was ever taken and some stuff about glee club and in the very back pages are lists of stuff she wanted when she got married and pictures and magazine clippings."

The Latina looked up at Rachel who was suppressing a huge grin.

"I'll see if I can dig it out again so you can see but you cannot tell her I know about it. If we're doing it this way then I want it to be a surprise. If she asks you about it just…tell her everything's taken care of or something, got it?"

Rachel nodded. "I won't tell Quinn, either. We're leaving for Lima in a week. I'll call the kennel and make reservations for the dogs." She tore out the sheet of paper that had detailed instructions for Santana's proposal and the Latina folded it and tucked it in her pocket. "I'll try to schedule everything a week after we get there so we have time to set things up."

Santana nodded and the pair went back to the living room to find Brittany carefully holding Isabelle over her shoulder and Quinn instructing her on how to properly burp the infant while she nursed Olivia. The two brunettes took their places on the couch and Rachel pecked Quinn on the cheek and the blonde smiled.

...............

Santana was up early the next morning making phone calls and placing orders. She was glad the chocolate place Rachel had recommended was open on Sundays and she finally found a florist that was as well. She went through the spare closet and found Brittany's scrapbook and tucked it into her big purse to take with her to Rachel's theater. She thought about Brittany's favorite foods and went through the kitchen cabinets to make sure she had what she needed while the blonde was occupied with Duck and _Beauty and the Beast_ in the living room. Around eleven she checked her watch and headed for the front door with her bag.

"Hey B, I've got to go do something." Santana grabbed her keys and slipped her shoes on. "Won't take long."

"Where are you going?" Brittany's eyes lit up and she jumped up off the floor. "Can I come? Can Duck come?"

"It won't take long, it's no bit deal. Just stay here and play with Duck, she's in a playful mood."

Brittany whined.

"B, please baby. I'll make macaroni and cheese when I get back, alright?"

The blonde grinned and she nodded furiously. She dropped back to the floor and started wrestling with her dog. The Latina smiled and slipped out the apartment door.

Santana hailed a cab to the chocolate shop. She'd ordered an assorted box of chocolate covered strawberries, she could never remember which chocolate Brittany liked best. She thought they were ridiculously expensive but she didn't care because at least she didn't have to mess with doing it herself. She walked the few blocks to Rachel's theater and flashed her all-access pass to the security guard and made her way to Rachel's dressing room.

"Hey Berry," she said when she burst in without knocking. The brunette was leaned over her makeup counter shaping her eyebrows. "I'm in a hurry to get this done and over with. Can you take a break?"

Rachel groaned and dropped her tweezers. Santana pulled the scrapbook out of her bag and flipped it to the right page while Rachel led her to a photocopier.

"What are you doing for Q?" Santana asked while the photocopier was going.

"Just a little something tonight after we get the kids to bed."

"You two are so old." Santana smirked.

"What? We're the same age as you! Actually, I'm younger than all three of you!"

"Yeah, but B and I can go out and do whatever we want. We can do _it_ whenever we want. You guys are all settled and crap. You're totally old."

Rachel scoffed and started making notes on the copied pages from the scrapbook with details Santana thought about that weren't on any of the pages. The singer showed Santana how to properly use what she called a picnic basket but looked more like something from NASA with the shiny inside and multiple compartments and freezer packs and a glass dish that fit in the bottom.

When Santana got back to the apartment Brittany was standing at the kitchen table shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Santana peeked around her and smiled. The dozen yellow roses she'd ordered had come while she was out.

"Whatcha got there, B?"

"Nothin'…" Brittany turned around. Her eyes looked like she'd just got caught snooping at Christmas presents.

"It's okay, babe, I ordered them for you. You're allowed to look at them."

Brittany jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "I love them! They're yellow!"

Santana nodded. "Did you read the card?" She made her way around the blonde put the box of strawberries in the refrigerator and started digging around for a pan to start macaroni and cheese. She looked out the corner of her eye to watch Brittany snatch the envelope from its holder and read the card out loud.

"Go to the bedroom and put on your park clothes. I'll come get you when we're ready."

Brittany put the card down on the table and looked at Santana curiously before sprinting to the bedroom, Duck following close behind. Santana chuckled and continued with the macaroni and cheese. She grabbed the spacebag and opened the compartment Rachel had indicated was for dry food. She packed the remainder of the Goldfish crackers that were in the cabinet along with a couple packets of Scooby-Doo fruit snacks.

"What else…" Santana mumbled to herself while the macaroni noodles boiled. She went through the cabinets and grabbed two bowls, silverware, napkins, and their stale bread bag from the freezer for the ducks. Brittany remained in the bedroom and Santana tried to hurry things along when the stereo started blaring signaling that the blonde was getting impatient.

Santana checked that the two ice packs were in their correct compartment then carefully put in the box of strawberries and two bottles of water. She finished up the macaroni and put it into the glass dish then secured it in the bottom of the bag like Rachel had shown her. She checked the rest of the space-bag to make sure she had everything and went back to the hall closet to get the blanket they always took to the park with them. When she was sure she had everything she went to the bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Hey babe, you can come out."

The music stopped and the bedroom door flung open. Brittany had changed into her jeans and dance studio t-shirt and pulled her hair back and put on her "park shoes". Santana led her out down the hall and grabbed their lunch. Brittany stopped when Santana opened the apartment door.

"Can we bring Duck?"

Santana almost growled but remembered what Rachel said about this being about Brittany and so she smiled. "Sure, B. Whatever you want."

Brittany squealed and grabbed Duck's leash that was hanging on the coat rack by the door. Duck barked a few times and jumped up and down in front of the just as excited blonde. Once Brittany got the leash attached they started their walk to the park.

When they got there Santana internally cursed the weather being beautiful that day and everyone and their brother wanting to be at Central Park. She started to complain out loud but Brittany's eyes lit up when she spotted the perfect spot by the pond where plenty of ducks were on the water and out waddling around and so Santana put on her smile and slipped her hand into Brittany's free one.

While Brittany took the stale bread pieces closer to the water and enticed a few of the ducks out of the pond to come eat, Santana spread out the blanket close enough that Duck could lay down on one corner of it without being in their way. She pulled out their food and dished it up, she left the strawberries in the bag as a surprise for later. Brittany bounced back to the blanket with the empty bread bag in hand and she pet Duck a few times. The blonde smiled from eat to ear when the bowl of cheesy noodles was offered to her.

"It's my favorite!"

"I know, B. I told you I'd make it for you."

"Is today special? And where did you get the bag? We don't have one of those." Brittany took a heaping spoonful of the yellow noodles and grinned.

"Just wanted to have a fun day, that's all. Berry let me borrow it when I told her I was thinking about taking you out today."

"Oh, okay! It looks like it's from space."

"That's what I thought, too."

Santana tossed goldfish crackers into Brittany's mouth between bites of macaroni and cheese, Duck got the ones that didn't make it. When the bowls were empty and the crackers and fruit snacks were all gone Brittany started to get up but Santana grabbed her wrist and tugged her back down. She pulled the box of chocolate covered strawberries out of the bag and flipped open the top. Brittany looked down at the chocolate covered fruit and scrunched her face up then looked around.

"We're in the park," the blonde said.

"Yeah?"

"And you sent me roses today. And that's strawberries and chocolate."

Santana smiled and could almost literally see the wheels in Brittany's head turning. "Yeah, that's right."

"And yesterday I told you when you asked me to marry you that I wanted to be in the park with ducks and all that other stuff Quinn said."

Santana leaned over the box and slipped her hand around the back of Brittany's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. When she pulled away she rested her forehead against the blonde's and smiled.

"Will you marry me, B?" she whispered.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah."

...............

Quinn's phone rang late Sunday afternoon and she furrowed her eyebrows when she checked the caller ID.

"Hey Brit," she said when she answered. She pinned her phone between her ear and her shoulder while she basted her roast beef and vegetables in the slow cooker.

"I'm getting married!" Brittany shrieked.

Quinn almost dropped her phone. "What!"

"Santana asked me today! She took me and Duck to the park and she made macaroni and cheese and brought goldfish crackers and gummy snacks and we fed the ducks and there were chocolate covered strawberries and I said yes! Then we came back to the apartment and Santana got out the special toy box and my favorite--"

"Whoa, whoa," Quinn cut her off. "Okay, B, I know you're excited but don't need the aftermath details. But she actually asked you?"

"Uh-huh!"

"That's…that's great, B!" Quinn blinked a few times to try and process the information. It had been less than twenty-four hours since they'd even discussed the possibility. "And…really quick!"

"I can't wait! I'm so excited! S won't talk about wedding stuff, she just keeps telling me we'll deal with it later. You and Rachel totally have to be our maids of honor. And Allie has to be the flower girl!"

"Definitely, B."

"I gotta go! Santana's ready for a third round! Bye!"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Seeya."

Quinn ended the call and tucked her phone back into her pocket. Although she knew Rachel probably had a lot to do with it she was genuinely impressed with Santana. She smirked and shoved aside the twinge of jealousy she felt.

...............

Rachel paced her dressing room with her phone pressed to her ear packing up her duffel bag after her show ended. She always seemed to leave something there during the week nights and she just let it accumulate until Sundays when she packed it all up to take home.

"Please let Allie answer," she mumbled while the phone rang.

"Hi, Mom!"

"Oh thank God you answered!" Rachel shrieked. "Is Momma anywhere in hearing distance?"

"Yeah. We're in the kitchen. Momma and me…" Rachel heard Quinn correct her in the background.

"Momma and I, Allie. I know you know your pronouns better than that."

Allie growled. "Fine, Momma and _I_ made roast beef for dinner. She let me cut up some of the carrots and she told me that I do better with a knife than you do because we didn't have to go to the emergency room or anything. And I taught Dorothy to jump on command today! I'll show you when you get home! Are you almost home? The show was supposed to be done already, right? Can I come see it before I go see Dad next week? Please, please, please?"

"That's wonderful sweetheart," Rachel said. She loved Allie with all her heart but the young blonde had definitely picked up Rachel's knack for talking too much and on occasions like this it wasn't exactly helpful. "We'll see about you coming to see the show next week, okay? Right now I need you to do something. I need you to go hide in the closet under the stairs and if Momma asks, tell her it's none of her business."

Rachel waited patiently and heard Allie and Quinn exchange a few words before there was silence and a shuffle.

"Okay, I'm here."

"Wait a little bit."

There was another silence then Rachel heard the click that signaled Quinn had picked up another phone.

"Quinn, hang up the phone," Rachel said. "Now."

"This scares me, Rachel. What are you plotting?"

"Hang up the phone, Quinn. It's none of your business."

Quinn growled and there was another click.

"Okay baby girl, I need you to listen to me really carefully and do exactly as I say, okay?"

"Okay Mom."

"I need you to watch for my car tonight, okay? I'll be home at the same time I'm always home but when you see me I need you to distract Momma. Ask her where babies come from or something like that."

"I already know where babies come from. You did a power point presentation and it was really embarrassing and you e-mailed my health teacher to see if she wanted you to come in and do it at school, remember?"

"That was a perfectly valid suggestion! I had the resources and the material and I would have done it had you not protested by going on a hunger strike, Ms. Dramatic!"

"Momma and Dad and everyone else say I get it from you."

Rachel groaned. "Just keep her occupied in the kitchen with the door shut, okay? If you do I promise I'll take you to the theater all afternoon the day you come see the show."

"Okay. Are you gonna ask her to marry you? Aunt Santana asked Aunt Brittany today and so they're getting married. Momma says its sweet even if you probably did tell Aunt Santana how to do it."

"You'll find out. I'm getting ready to leave here so keep an eye out, okay?"

"You so are!"

"I'll see you when I get home, Allie."

Rachel waited a few minutes after she pulled in the driveway before going inside. She saw Allie scramble away from the living room window and took her time gathering up her duffel bag and the things she'd picked up on the way home. The living room was deserted and she smiled when she heard voices coming from the kitchen. She dropped her box of chocolate covered strawberries on the coffee table with the dozen pink roses before she hurried toward the voices. She was met with smiles from Allie and Quinn and the brunette pecked Quinn on the cheek and kissed Allie's forehead. She went to the kitchen table and leaned over the bouncy seats the twins were settled in and smiled.

"How are all my girls tonight, hm?" Rachel cooed. She took Olivia's tiny hand and the girl gripped onto Rachel's finger. Isabelle kicked a few times and Rachel kissed the infant's forehead.

"Santana proposed to Brittany but part of me thinks you knew it was going to happen," Quinn said while she served up hers and Rachel's dinners.

Rachel smiled and kissed the top of Olivia's head. "Maybe I did."

"Allie, go upstairs and shower while we eat dinner since you've already had yours."

The young girl nodded and skipped out of the kitchen. Quinn looked at Rachel with her lips pursed and her arms crossed over her chest. Rachel just smiled innocently.

"Smells good, babe." Rachel took a few steps toward the kitchen counter.

"Allie knows where babies come from already. So, the question is, why would she ask me immediately before you walk in the door? And why would she demand we, and I quote, 'discuss it in the kitchen, because the atmosphere is more serious'?"

Rachel stepped back toward the door leading to the living room. "No idea. I'm hungry. Dinner? It looks delicious."

Quinn lunged for the swinging door and Rachel caught her by the shoulders before she got to it. Quinn scrambled against the brunette's grip and cursed waxing the kitchen floor the day before and her socks for not having grips on the bottoms.

"You'll hurt the babies!" Quinn tried to argue.

"You're not pregnant anymore!"

"You'll tear my stomach open!"

"I'm not even holding onto your stomach and the doctor said you were healed up just fine!"

Quinn growled and stopped fighting against Rachel's hold. Rachel pulled Quinn away from the door and to the kitchen table. The blonde pursed her lips again and glared at Rachel.

"I knew you were plotting something."

"Let's just have dinner, okay?"

The last time Rachel saw Quinn eat as fast as she did was the day before she went in to have her Cesarean with the twins and the blonde got a sudden craving for sesame chicken. Not just any sesame chicken. Rachel had to drive half an hour to get _the _sesame chicken from a Chinese place they frequently ordered from when they were living in the city.

"Done," Quinn said, her mouth still full of roast beef. She dropped her fork to her plate and Rachel looked down at her own.

"I'm only halfway finished."

"Finish later." Quinn took her empty plate to the sink and dropped it in.

"But I love your roast beef, I want to eat it now." Rachel took another bite and smiled.

Quinn walked back to Rachel and stared down at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. "I love sex but I can put that off for a _really_ long time."

Rachel's eyes went wide and she shot up out of her seat, Quinn gave a satisfied smile. The brunette pulled Isabelle up out of her bouncy seat and Quinn did the same with Olivia. Rachel led the way to the living room. The pair gently dropped to the couch and Rachel picked up the bouquet of pink roses and Quinn grinned.

"They're beautiful," the blonde sighed.

"I'll put them in water later but first," Rachel placed the flowers back on the table and flipped open the box of chocolate covered strawberries. She pulled one out, a dark chocolate covered one, and Quinn opened her mouth expectantly. The brunette rolled her eyes and brought the berry to Quinn's lips and the blonde took a good sized bite. Rachel giggled and kissed away the strawberry juice that was dribbling down Quinn's chin and up to her lips before finishing off the berry.

"I would've turned on the fireplace but it was too warm for that and I didn't want to have to crank up the air conditioner. And I also would have gotten a bottle of wine but I'm pretty sure alcohol was number one on the 'things you're not allowed to consume while breastfeeding' list."

"What, is this a special occasion or something?" Quinn said with a smile. She reached forward and wiped off a small bit of strawberry juice from Rachel's chin and licked her finger clean.

Rachel swallowed hard and blinked a few times, her eyes too focused on Quinn's lips to remember her train of thought. She quickly shook the increasingly dirty images from her mind and went back to the monologue she had prepared.

"Quinn," the brunette said, squaring her shoulders and kicking into her 'important speech' mode. She looked down at the two girls that she and Quinn were holding and sighed. "I know when we went on our first date that neither of us ever expected that we would end up here. I had my future planned out but I want you to know that what we have now, everything we've been through, I wouldn't trade it for the anything. Everything that has happened is infinitely better than anything I could have ever planned."

"I know," Quinn said softly. "I never expected it either."

Rachel looked back up at Quinn and chewed on her lower lip. "Getting married isn't just tax and legal benefits for me, I just want you to know that in case you had any misconceptions as to why I would ever want to marry you."

Quinn nodded.

"I love you, Quinn. I've told you that every single day for years and everyone knows it. While I do regret not doing this when we first moved to the city I must say, I think now is a better time. It will be magnificent to have our three daughters there and I think that will definitely make the occasion more special."

"There's one problem," Quinn cut her off. "I haven't been asked."

"I was getting there, silly."

"Well sometimes you take a while."

"Fine, I'll skip the part about how amazing you are in bed and get right to it then."

"I'll remind you of it later."

Rachel grinned and leaned over and pressed a kiss just below Quinn's ear.

"Quinn Fabray, will you do me the honor of legally becoming my wife?" she whispered.

Quinn turned her head to the side to meet Rachel's gaze and nodded. "Of course."


	2. Chapter 2

**-Part 2-**

It took plenty of sneaking around on Rachel and Santana's parts and they both got yelled at more than once for their secrecy but by the time they left for Lima the majority of the wedding and after party were set up. Quinn and Brittany were frustrated but completely clueless. Santana just told Brittany she wanted to go back to see her family and the blonde agreed and so they followed Quinn and Rachel on the ten hour drive from New York to Lima. Santana started getting angry about halfway there because they had to stop for a second time so the twins could be changed and fed, Rachel told her to drive on ahead if she didn't like it and Santana mumble something about a defective GPS and went to buy snacks. When they did finally get to the town, Brittany and Santana headed straight for their hotel while Rachel and Quinn dropped Allie off at Puck's house and they chatted for a little bit with Puck and Anna who was just beginning her third trimester with their first son.

"So, Berry, you guys got any big plans for this week?" Puck asked with a smirk.

Rachel put on her best innocent smile. "Just visiting."

"Really? That's all?"

"Yes, Noah."

"Because, you know, you should throw a party or something. Wear lots of white."

"Noah, shut up," Anna said.

Puck smirked. Anna smacked the back of his head. Allie laughed. Quinn looked at Rachel and the brunette took that moment to check on the baby in her arms to make sure Olivia was still asleep and sucking away on her pacifier.

Rachel and Quinn set up the playpen in Rachel's old bedroom at her dads' house; the men insisted they stay there instead of the hotel with Santana and Brittany like they had planned. Their first evening there Quinn threatened to leave Rachel in Lima because the brunette had locked herself in a closet to talk to Santana about food choices.

Sunday afternoon Rachel snuck out while Quinn was napping to meet Santana at Kurt's clothing store to check on their dresses. He'd worked diligently on tailoring a similar dress to the picture Rachel had sent him of the one Brittany wanted. Santana gave her approval. Rachel checked over Quinn's dress and prayed that it would fit right because Quinn had been a little angsty over her body and what carrying the twins had done to it.

Santana had already ordered her dress and had it shipped to Kurt's store. She tried it on and Rachel blinked a few times. The dress was off both shoulders and reached to the floor, and very loose aside from the belt Santana had chosen to put around her waist. Rachel was certain she'd seen dresses very similar to that while doing research for a paper on the sixties in high school.

"It's not what I would've chosen," Rachel said.

"This is my wedding, too, Berry. Except for the belt this dress looks almost exactly like the one my mother was married in which was also my grandmother's that was destroyed in a fire. Problem with that?"

Rachel shook her head and took a few steps back.

"Let me guess, Rachel," Kurt said, "you're going to wear an argyle sweater and plaid skirt? Mary Jane's and knee socks?"

"Funny, Kurt. My play was nominated for a Tony last year, you think I don't have my own stylist by now? By the way, if you ever move to New York I'm going to introduce you to him. He's definitely your type. Reminds me a lot of Finn…" Rachel winked.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed, exasperated. "What are you looking for, then?"

"You're the expert here." Rachel smirked.

Kurt groaned and started going through the racks of white dresses he'd picked out from his stock. Rachel tried on seven of them before she found the one she wanted. The top was rather tight and showed off her curves very well. It was one shoulder, the sleeve and bottom half were mostly lace. Plenty of her tan skin was showing through but she didn't look _too_ bare.

"So, Friday afternoon? Outside? In the park? You do know it's supposed to be ninety-three degrees, right?" Kurt asked while he was adjusting the one sleeve of Rachel's dress.

"Yes and once I found that out I insisted we could do it indoors and Brittany wouldn't be too disappointed," Rachel said. "But Brittany likes parks and therefore, because Santana is a pushover, it will be in the park. You'll be there, right?"

"Of course. When are you planning on telling them?"

"Friday morning," Santana said from the jewelry counter. "We have to go to the courthouse to get the licenses. And I am not a pushover, Berry. I like parks, too. It was my idea."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "And then the reception Friday evening. Unfortunately the Elks Lodge was the only open hall for the weekend. I was hoping for the Country Club but we'll deal with it."

"They better take down the dead stuffed animals. Especially the duck," Santana said. "I don't want B freaking out."

"Daddy has assured me that a staff member has said all dead animals will be removed and stored somewhere that no one can see them."

Kurt finished pinning Rachel's dress and the brunette pulled it off and changed back into her clothes. She and Santana said their goodbyes before heading back to their respective staying places. Rachel was glad that Quinn was still asleep when she got home and she curled up next to her fiancée. When Santana got back to the hotel Brittany was waiting with her swimsuit on and the pair went swimming and took full advantage of the empty hotel pool house and lock on the door.

...............

The rest of the week was filled with Rachel and Santana checking on flowers and food and Rachel being obsessive over the fact that they couldn't find enough matching chairs for the tables at the reception hall. Santana only felt like killing her a few times and Kurt accused her of getting soft and Santana insisted that she was only learning how to tune out everything Rachel said and did.

Everything went off without a hitch until Thursday. Rachel came into her dads' house late after an emergency call from Santana that she'd been to the reception hall and there were still dead animals stuck to the walls and she couldn't get them down. It took a call to Puck to bring power tools, the realization that the animals were actually anchored and glued to the walls and there was no way to get them down, a quick trip to Wal-Mart for some cheap white sheets, and an hour of fighting with said sheets to cover up all of the stuffed woodland creatures for the crisis to be considered managed.

Rachel slipped in the front door, the living room was dark and she let out a relieved sigh. She tip-toed across the living room to the stairs and kind of hoped Quinn was still awake upstairs so they could get in a little time to themselves but her thoughts were cut off when one of the lamps by the couch turned on. Rachel screamed and clutched her chest.

"Quinn! You scared me! Is everything okay?"

"What's this?" Quinn asked coldly, tossing papers onto the coffee table.

Rachel looked down at the papers. "Shit," she mumbled. It was the receipts for the flower orders her fathers had placed that she had signed for on Tuesday.

"I haven't gotten any flowers from you," Quinn growled.

"Quinn it's not what you think…"

"Really? Because what I see here are orders for flower arrangements I've never seen. With your signature. And I just find it odd that we leave New York and you decide to start sending flowers out and sneaking around all of a sudden."

"Quinn…"

"I'm going to ask you this one time, Rachel," Quinn sighed. "Please, please tell me the truth. Are you cheating on me?"

"Quinn!" Rachel practically leapt over the coffee table and onto the couch next to the blonde. She reached out to take Quinn's hands but was met with a growl and Quinn pulling away.

"Don't touch me, Rachel. Are you fucking cheating on me?"

"Quinn, just give me a chance to explain, please."

"Oh God…" Quinn buried her head in her hands. "This isn't happening…this isn't happening. How could you do this to me?"

"I'm not cheating on you, Quinn. Would I have proposed if I were? Really?"

"I don't know, Rachel," Quinn hissed. "I think I would know from experience that cheaters will do some pretty desperate things to keep their partners around."

"You have to believe me, Quinn." Rachel reached out again to wrap her arm around Quinn's shoulders.

"I said don't touch me!" Quinn shrieked and pulled away yet again and stood. "Just…leave me alone. I'm taking Isabelle and Olivia and leaving in the morning, you can fly back." The blonde's jaw trembled as she quickly made her way up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Part 3-**

Rachel blinked a few times in an attempt to process what had just happened before leaping off the couch and running up the stairs after Quinn. "I wouldn't do that to you, Quinn!" Rachel called after her. "Quinn, please!"

Quinn had already disappeared into their bedroom by the time the brunette made it up the stairs. She paced the hallway trying to figure out what to do until her Daddy came out of his bedroom and put a hand on her shoulder. Rachel spun around and looked up at him, her eyes wide and tears threatening to spill over.

"Daddy, she thinks I'm cheating on her!" Rachel buried her head into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"You need to talk to her, sweetie, not me."

"I know." Rachel pulled away and sniffled. "I just thought she trusted me more than this."

"Honey, I'm not trying to sound like I'm taking sides here but I think she's got kind of a reason. You have been doing quite a bit of sneaking lately. I know it's for a good reason but maybe you need to let her in a little bit more. Look at this from her side."

"Kind of ironic, isn't it?" Rachel said with a small laugh. "She thinks I'm cheating, I'm planning a wedding."

Rachel turned around in time to see the bedroom door open and a pillow, blanket, and pajamas fly out and hit the adjacent wall. The door shut again and Rachel sighed.

"Go talk to her," her Daddy said. He kissed the top of Rachel's head and she nodded and turned back to the bedroom door.

Rachel took a few deep breaths and nervously clutched her lower lip between her teeth as she slowly opened the bedroom door and stepped in. Quinn was sitting in the middle of the bed hugging a pillow to her chest staring at the playpen.

"Quinn," Rachel said softly from the door. "Quinn we need to talk about this, please. I would never in a million years even think about being unfaithful to you."

"Then what the hell are you doing to me?" Quinn growled. "You keep sneaking off saying you're with Santana and you're doing…Oh God, please tell me it's not her!"

Rachel sighed. "Quinn, I'm not sleeping with Santana or anyone else except for you. Please, sweetheart…I promise you."

Quinn swallowed hard and her hands trembled in her lap. Rachel carefully crawled into bed and settled herself next to the blonde.

"Please just tell me," Quinn whispered. "Rachel, please. If you are, just tell me."

"I'm not. I need you to trust me. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me, Quinn?"

Quinn shook her head. "I do trust you," she whispered. "I just…I want the truth."

Rachel reached up and cupped Quinn's face in her hand and turned the blonde's head to face her.

"I love you, Quinn. I love you and only you."

Quinn nodded. "Okay," she whispered. "I love you too. Can you please stop this sneaking around, though? Please?"

Rachel smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Quinn's lips. "Okay, no more sneaking. Let's go to bed, okay? We have an early morning tomorrow."

Quinn arched her eyebrow.

"We have plans with Brittany and Santana and Kurt. Breakfast. I mean…unless you still want to leave."

Quinn gave a weak smile and shook her head. "We'll stay."

"You alright?" Rachel slipped her fingers through Quinn's hair and the blonde pushed her head against Rachel's hand.

"I…I'm sorry, Rach. I just…I'm sorry. I should trust you, and I do. I do…I just don't want to lose you. "

Rachel hugged Quinn and kissed down her neck. "I'm so sorry, baby. I promise you, I promise you right now that I will never betray you like that, okay?" Rachel pulled back and cupped Quinn's face in her hands again and kissed her forehead. "I need you to really trust me right now, though. I swear to you it will be worth it."

Quinn nodded and the pair snuggled down under the covers, Quinn wrapped her arms protectively around the brunette and they drifted to sleep.

...............

Santana was up early Friday morning, nervous as hell and pacing the hotel room floor wringing her hands. She was already ready to go, they were meeting Rachel and Quinn at the courthouse at nine to get their licenses then it was to Kurt's store for a quick breakfast, last minute fittings, hair, and makeup. She looked at Brittany who was curled up in the king-sized bed.

The Latina knew she shouldn't be nervous. She'd been with Brittany since they were sixteen and yeah, it was rocky for a little bit when they were living in Chicago but they had moved on from it and as far as she was concerned their relationship was stronger than it had ever been. This was just…weird. She was going to get married. To Brittany. They'd played "wedding" when they were kids and always said they would do it someday but she never really given it much thought until it had been brought up again two weeks ago.

She watched the blonde's chest rise and fall and she checked the clock again and decided it was time to wake up her future wife.

"B, it's time to get up," Santana whispered. She softly stroked Brittany's arm and the blonde mumbled a little bit. "Come on babe, we've got stuff to do today. We're having breakfast, remember?"

Brittany rolled over and smiled. "Morning sex?"

"I wish, but we don't have time."

Santana pressed a kiss to Brittany's forehead and threw the covers back. Brittany growled. After more coaxing from Santana the blonde finally rolled out of bed and started getting ready. Santana bounced around the hotel room a few times and kept pacing nervously until Brittany was done and announced she was ready to leave. The Latina pulled the blonde out the door and down the stairs to their car. Her hands were shaking as she turned the ignition and made her way through town to the courthouse. When she pulled into the parking lot she stared out the windshield at the large building and she could feel Brittany's eyes on her.

"Is this a new restaurant?"

"No…it's the courthouse."

"Why are we here? Are you going to jail?"

"I…I'm not going to jail, B."

"On those shows about courthouses someone always goes to jail."

"You can go to a courthouse for other reasons than going to jail. Like…to get a marriage license."

"Oh." Brittany nodded. "So why are we here?"

Santana sighed, slightly frustrated. "To get a marriage license, B."

"Why would we do that?"

"So we can get married."

"When are we getting married?"

"This afternoon."

Brittany nodded then started shaking her head. "What?"

"All that stuff that Rachel and I have been doing all week and last week, it's a wedding. You and me. Rachel and Quinn. We're getting married this afternoon at the park."

"B-but I don't have a dress."

"Yes you do, it's at Kurt's store."

"But I have a dress I want…"

"I know. I got one really close to it."

"So…we're having a wedding?"

"Yeah. Everything is taken care of. Your family will be there, my family, Rachel's dads, all our friends."

Brittany screeched and she bounced up and down excitedly and threw her arms around the Latina.

"I love you!" Brittany shrieked. "Oh my gosh! I'm getting married! Like when we were kids!"

Santana nodded and a blue mini-van navigated by a brunette with a blonde in the passenger seat pulled into the parking lot caught her eye. Rachel pulled the van up next to Santana's car and Quinn had on her angry face and was waving her hands wildly and Santana just smirked.

...............

Quinn was up a few minutes before Rachel because Isabelle had started crying. Rachel roused and checked the clock and groaned. It was only just after four in the morning. Rachel knew the twins would wake up but she wished they hadn't. She needed sleep if she was going to pull off the wedding she wanted. She got out of bed just as Quinn settled down with Isabelle to change her. Rachel picked up Olivia and a second diaper and like robots she and Quinn went through their routine of changing, feeding, burping, feeding again, burping again, and rocking to sleep before they settled back into bed.

"Do we have to go to breakfast?" Quinn groaned.

Rachel snuggled up against the blonde's back and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I promised."

"I want a nap when we get home."

"Uh-huh."

Rachel drifted back to sleep and was awoken again at seven, first by her alarm clock and then by the twins. Again, she and Quinn went through their routine, putting "get babies dressed" in place of getting them to sleep. Quinn took her turn in the bathroom first, followed by Rachel. They loaded the two car seats in the van even though Rachel and her dads insisted that the twins would be just fine staying there but Quinn refused to leave them alone, even for a few hours. Rachel quickly hopped into the driver's seat and Quinn scowled. The brunette drove through Lima calmly but Quinn noticed right away that Rachel was going nowhere near where they usually had breakfast.

"Where are we going?"

"To meet Santana and Brittany."

"What about Kurt?"

"Uh…"

"Where are we meeting them?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Quinn."

Quinn growled. "Rachel…I do _not_ want a repeat of last night."

"We're going to meet Santana and Brittany because we have something we need to do before we meet Kurt for breakfast. And I'm not going to tell you what we're doing until we get there."

There was a silence for a few minutes and Rachel spotted the courthouse. She smiled when she caught a glimpse of Santana's car in the parking lot and an empty space next to them.

"Rachel, this isn't funny anymore, okay? The sneaking around and not telling me things. It's not cute or mysterious, it's irritating and I want to know what is going on."

"You're about to find out, just be patient."

"No!" Quinn started pointing her finger at Rachel. "I am done being patient! I've _been_ patient! I want you to tell me right now what the hell is going on! Dammit, Rachel I thought I made it very clear last night that I wanted this sneaking around to stop!" Quinn was waving her hands like a mad woman. Rachel pulled into the parking space next to Santana's car. "You wonder why I accused you of cheating? Just think about what you've doing for the last couple of weeks…"

"Quinn…"

"You've been hiding phone calls, trying to hide receipts, sneaking in late after random emergencies you won't tell me about…this isn't fair, Rachel! Tell me right now."

"We're getting married, Quinn!" Rachel shrieked. Olivia started crying and Quinn was speechless. She blinked a few times before reaching back to the back seat to find Olivia's pacifier and she stuck it in the infant's mouth to quiet her down.

"It's a wedding, okay? Santana and I have been working to plan a double wedding for this afternoon. Brittany didn't know about it, either. We wanted to surprise you guys so you wouldn't have to do any of the work because I know you're already stressed with taking care of the twins all day when I'm working and Brittany's still working on running her studio. We're here," Rachel pointed out the windshield to the building in front of them, "to get a marriage license. The wedding is this afternoon in the park and the reception is tonight at the Elks Lodge because the Country Club was booked. You have a dress at Kurt's, we're going there for breakfast to do last minute fittings, hair, and makeup. Okay?"

There was a knock on Quinn's window and the blonde turned around to see Brittany bouncing up and down with a huge smile on her face. Quinn turned back to Rachel.

"I…you…wedding…"

Rachel nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry I raised my voice, Quinn, but it's been hell hiding this from you and I asked you to trust me and it felt like you still didn't."

"Wedding?" Quinn's jaw dropped.

"That's what I said, yes."

"M-marriage license?"

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows when Quinn turned a little pale. "Quinn, are you okay?"

There was another knock on Quinn's window and Santana yelled for them to hurry up. Rachel held up a finger and mouthed for her to hold on.

"You…planned a wedding…in two weeks?"

"My dads did a lot of it, I'm pretty sure I owe Kurt about a million and a half favors or at least lifetime tickets to my show complete with paying his travel expenses, but yes, I planned a wedding in two weeks. Surprisingly, it wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be."

Quinn shook her head. "I'm such a bitch."

"No you're not," Rachel sighed. "You're just a little…paranoid. And I'm sure your post-pregnancy hormones have generously contributed."

Quinn finally smiled and reached out to slip her hand behind Rachel's neck. She pulled her over and kissed her, tongues dueled and Rachel grinned a little until there was yet another knock on Quinn's window. Quinn reached back with her other hand and flipped Brittany and Santana the bird and finally had to pull away for air.

"I love you," the blonde whispered when she pulled away.

"Love you, too. Let's go make this official, shall we?"

Quinn nodded and opened her door. She was met with a huge hug from Brittany and Santana shaking her head and grumbling about schedules and plans. Quinn almost let it slip that the Latina sounded remarkably like Rachel but she refrained for fear of walking down the aisle with a black eye.

Once the licenses were retrieved the two couples met Kurt at his store for doughnuts and coffee and Brittany and Quinn's fittings. Santana and Rachel sat in Kurt's office while their brides-to-be got fitted since Brittany insisted that they couldn't see each other in their wedding dresses.

"I can't believe we pulled it off," Santana said. "I mean, I can believe that I did because I can keep my mouth shut and B can be a little oblivious sometimes. But you?" Santana laughed. "You couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it."

"I'll have you know that my secret-keeping abilities have drastically improved since high school, thank you. I almost broke last night when Quinn accused me of having an affair but I was able to take control of the situation."

There was a knock at the door and each woman grabbed a car seat containing an infant and went out to the show room where Quinn and Brittany were waiting in their street clothes with huge smiles on their faces.

"How did you know?" Brittany shrieked.

"I found your book," Santana said. "The one with all of your wedding stuff in it."

Brittany jumped up and down a few times and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and kissed her. Quinn grabbed the car seat out of the Latina's hand and she and Rachel shook their heads.

"Do you like yours?" Rachel asked.

"I love it." Quinn smiled and kissed the brunette. "I'm so sorry…again."

"It's okay. Even though your behavior was slightly irrational I understand your motives for feeling paranoid."

Quinn shook her head and smiled.

Makeup and hair went smoothly. Rachel's dads came by with lunch and to take Isabelle and Olivia while dresses were put on and last minute adjustments were made. Rachel and Brittany got ready first and took Santana's car to the park. There were chairs set up next to the pond and guests were already arriving. Rachel hugged Puck, Finn, and Allie and checked on the twins who were under umbrellas in the front row with Anna and Rachel's dads watching over them. Brittany was excited to see ducks were on the pond. Rachel helped Brittany keep the edge of her dress up off the ground and led her to one of the two small, white tents in the back where they sat and waited for their cues.

Rachel heard Santana's voice finally followed by Quinn's and Kurt came in to do last minute makeup touches.

"Did Quinn's parents show up?" Rachel asked while Kurt was smoothing out her slightly curly hair and re-applying lip gloss.

"Not that I saw."

"I can't say I'm all that surprised. Tell Noah, please."

Kurt nodded and Rachel hugged him before he left. The minutes ticked by but felt like hours. Rachel straightened out Brittany's bouquet of yellow tulips a few times and kept peeking out one of the small windows of the tent. She saw her dads standing outside the tent and she bounced a little. Her Dad opened the flap and peeked in and smiled. Rachel hugged Brittany and the blonde squealed.

"Thank you, Rach. You know, for all of this. See you on the married side!"

Rachel giggled and took a deep breath before exiting the tent and stepping out to the end of the aisle with her dads. The crowd stood and turned, Rachel scanned the faces of Brittany and Santana's families, and her friends. All of the glee club had managed to get there as well as Mr. Schuester and the former Ms. Pillsbury along with their three children. Quinn's parents were indeed nowhere to be found, Rachel shook her head a little and just focused as she felt herself slowly moving forward. She watched Allie who was waiting patiently next to the minister and the rabbi after having done her flower-girl duties and she smiled.

Rachel kissed each of her dads on the cheek and took her place on the right side of the aisle and bounced with anticipation. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and when she opened them again there was Quinn standing at the other end of the aisle, Puck next to her with their arms linked. Although she'd seen the dress she was absolutely stunned at how beautiful Quinn looked in it. It was about the same length as her own, reaching to Quinn's ankles. There was ruffle on the shoulders down to the neckline and patterns sewn on the skirt. Rachel smiled brightly and blinked back a few tears as she watched her wife-to-be slowly make her way towards her.

Puck kissed Quinn on the cheek and smiled when they reached Rachel.

"It's about time, Baby Mama," he said. Quinn giggled and rolled her eyes a little. "Berry, you better be good to her."

Rachel shook her head. "Noah, Quinn and I have been together for years. And you said the same thing when we moved."

"Just making sure you keep it up." He winked and leaned down to kiss Rachel's cheek before taking his seat in the front row.

Rachel and Quinn turned to face each other and Rachel took Quinn's hands into her own. The brunette didn't really hear what was being said but she paid attention to key words to know when she was supposed to bow her head in prayer or when to take the silver bands from Puck and slip one on Quinn's finger and have the blonde do the same to her,.

The minister recited the vows and Rachel squeezed the blonde's hands a little when Quinn sniffled and said "I do."

The rabbi repeated the vows and Rachel took a deep breath. "I do," she said with a smile and a few tears.

More words that Rachel was only vaguely aware of were said and she perked up at "you may now kiss the bride" and she did just that.

While everything was being shuffled for the second wedding Isabelle started crying and Quinn and Rachel went to the two umbrella shaded car seats and they each picked one up.

"It's too hot to cover up to nurse," Quinn sighed. "You think they'll kill me if I miss it?"

"They'll get over it," Rachel said. "We'll get a recording of it."

Quinn smiled and Rachel followed her back down the aisle to Santana who was standing outside of her tent with her brother.

"Sorry S, babies are hungry," Quinn said when she ducked into the tent.

"You guys really are old," Santana said with a smirk.

Rachel scoffed and slipped into the tent.

...............

Santana watched out the little plastic window in the tent as Rachel and Quinn recited their vows and said their "I do's". Her brother opened the flap when they finished and she smiled at him and he motioned for her to step outside. She reached up and fixed his tie and smoothed out his jacket a little.

"You look so much like Papi, Carlos." The Latina sighed and glanced down the aisle to see Quinn and Rachel making their way back up it, each with a car seat followed by Brittany's father.

"I wish he could be here, San. I wish he was the one walking you down the aisle."

"He's here, _ mi hermano_. He's watching." Santana smiled and glanced up at the pale blue sky.

"He'd be really proud of you, you know? Getting out of here and making something of yourself." Carlos dug around in his pockets and produced a ring on a chain. He reached around Santana's neck and fastened it. "Mami told me to give you this before you went down the aisle. It's Papi's wedding ring."

Santana covered the ring with her hand and blinked back a few tears. Carlos gave a weak smile and leaned down to kiss the top of her head before pulling her into a hug.

"Sorry S, babies are hungry," Quinn said when she reached the end of the aisle. She ducked inside the tent and Santana pulled out of her brother's embrace and carefully dabbed away at the few rogue tears that had managed to escape.

"You guys really are old," the Latina said with a smirk. Rachel scoffed and slipped into the tent with Quinn.

Santana turned back to Carlos and he offered his arm. The Latina linked her arm with his and she stood at the end of the aisle and glanced around at her friends and family. Her mother was in the front row sobbing, Rachel's dads were consoling her. Before she took a step she felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to see Brittany's father looking down at her, his blue eyes watery.

"I know you uh…you take good care already, _ja_?" he spoke with a thick Dutch accent. His eyebrows furrowed. "Uh…you are always good to her, my little Brittany. You keep doing that."

Santana nodded. "I will, I promise."

He nodded again and patted her shoulder before taking a deep breath and turning to Brittany's tent. Carlos led his sister down the aisle and Santana stopped to hug her mother before she took her place on the right side of the minister. Carlos kissed her cheek and Santana reached up to absentmindedly tug at the chain around her neck.

Brittany had the brightest smile Santana had ever seen when the blonde was being walked down the aisle by her father. The brunette grinned at how stunning Brittany looked in her simple floor length white dress with ruffles around the curved neckline and thin strap looping around the back of her neck. Brittany's father had tears streaming and Brittany's mother was sitting in the front row attempting to look stoic but Santana took notice of the woman's bright red eyes and her occasional sniffle. The Latina took a deep breath and grinned when Brittany hugged not only her own mother but Santana's as well and whispered something to her that made the Latina woman smile, kiss Brittany's forehead and burst into tears again. Brittany left her bouquet of yellow tulips with her mother and Santana took her hand and tugged her forward.

"What'd you say to her?" Santana asked.

"That I'll love you forever. Only I said it in Spanish. I think that's the only thing Mr. Schue taught me that I actually remember." Brittany grinned.

Santana blinked back a few more tears and turned her attention to the minister who started reading out of her book. She looked back at Brittany and dark eyes locked with blue.

"I love you," the blonde mouthed.

"I love you, too," Santana whispered.

Santana had picked out second rings to accompany their originals and Brittany gasped when Kurt handed them over. Santana wasted no time when the minister told her she could kiss her bride and she dipped Brittany back and giggled before pressing a kiss to the blonde's lips and momentarily losing herself in said kiss. She was brought out of it by a whistle from Puck followed by a loud "smack" and a, "Shit, Anna! That one hurt! I was just kidding!" and a giggle from Allie. Santana rolled her eyes and pulled Brittany back up and the minister made the announcement for the reception.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Part 4-**

Once at the reception hall Rachel and Quinn settled Isabelle and Olivia in one of the back rooms away from the noise and crowds with the younger children of the other guests and the child care providers Rachel had screened and hired. Despite having hired professionals, Rachel and Quinn each snuck back to the room more than once throughout the evening to check on their girls and of course to go through their dinnertime routine.

Santana and Brittany were late getting into the reception hall because they pulled over in an empty parking lot to get a start on their wedding night. Santana sent a text to Quinn to tell her not to wait for them. The couple walked into the reception hall and they were met with a roar of cheers and smirks.

The loud dance music was shut off for the toasts. Puck was surprisingly sweet when he talked about the two couples and didn't swear or make any innuendos, Anna told Rachel that she threatened to withhold if he didn't keep it clean. Brittany's mother translated for her father since he kept drifting between Dutch and English. Rachel's fathers, in fabulous Berry fashion, had prepared and rehearsed a line-by-line monologue consisting entirely of quotes from Broadway musicals; Rachel grinned, knowing that they had probably been working on that since the day she was born. Santana's mother composed herself enough to talk about her late husband and how proud he would have been of this day and how much he would have loved the woman that stole his daughter's heart.

Given Quinn and Santana's circumstances Rachel and the Latina both agreed that for the father/daughter, brother/sister, pseudo-father/daughter dance they would ditch anything like "Butterfly Kisses" and instead spent hours searching the internet and going through their iPods and finally settling upon "You'll Be in My Heart" for them to dance to. Santana danced with her brother, Brittany with her father, and Rachel and Quinn split their time with each of Rachel's dads, and Puck stepped in on the last few seconds of Quinn's dance.

Brittany's eyes went wide and she gasped excitedly when after her dance with her father, "I Love", the song she had listed in her scrapbook, started playing and Santana reached for her. The Latina grinned and reached up to kiss the blonde and pulled her in close, Brittany sang along happily.

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes when "As Long as You're Mine" began immediately after and Rachel tugged her out to the empty floor.

"Of course," the blonde said. "I should have expected nothing less."

"Well it's not just because it's my favorite musical and it's a wonderful song," Rachel said. She wrapped her arms up around Quinn's neck and the blonde slipped her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her in close. "It was the first show we ever saw together, _that_ is what makes it special and why I picked it. I almost thought about 'What is This Feeling?' but I wasn't sure if anyone else would see the humor."

Quinn grinned and blinked back a few tears and dropped her head to kiss the brunette. Allie managed to get away from Puck to cut in on the dance, neither woman complained and they let her come in between them for the last bit of the song.

The night went off without a hitch until one of the sheets that was covering, of all things, a stuffed duck got caught on Artie's wheelchair and pulled down. Brittany freaked out, Santana tried to calm her down, Rachel and Puck scrambled to get the sheet back up but the damage had been done and the blonde was hysterical. It took Santana dragging her to a back room to do what Santana did best and to calm her down. By the time they returned to the main hall Brittany, messy hair and makeup slightly smeared, was all smiles again. Santana kept the bartender busy and demanded that she not see the bottoms of their glasses for the rest of the night in order to keep Brittany occupied.

When the night wrapped up Rachel and Quinn said their goodbyes to their friends and loaded the twins into the van. Quinn fell asleep on the five minute drive to Rachel's dads' house. The men insisted on keeping the twins in their room for the night and since Quinn was too tired to answer with anything but incoherent mumbling Rachel agreed to it and they moved the playpen across the hall to the master suite.

After getting Olivia and Isabelle changed and put to bed Rachel practically had to do the same with Quinn, changing her into her pajamas and tucking her into bed. She changed out of her own dress and into shorts and a t-shirt before snuggling up to and wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"I love you, Quinn," Rachel sighed with a smile.

Quinn mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "I love you, too." Rachel kissed the back of the blonde's neck before drifting into sleep. There would be time for the wedding night later.

Santana and Brittany were too drunk to drive back to the hotel so Kurt offered to take them and later seriously regretted it. He obviously had no idea that when the pair was drunk together they wanted each other. A lot. Regardless of who was around. He had to yell at them to knock it off about every ten seconds and threatened Santana that she'd have to pay for him to get the back seat re-upholstered. They didn't really listen. Kurt had to drag them out of the SUV and into their hotel room. Santana drunkenly slurred a thank you to him and Brittany gave him a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek and he almost vomited. When Kurt finally left, Brittany pinned her now wife on the bed and grinned down at her. Santana pulled her down and their lips crashed together and Brittany giggled.

...............

Rachel woke up to the muffled sound of her daughters crying, Quinn grumbled and roused at the same time. The brunette glanced over at her clock, it was five in the morning and she was grateful that at least they'd had a few good hours of sleep. There was a knock at the door and Rachel called out to let whoever it was know that she and Quinn were on their way.

"Hey babe," Quinn yawned. "Sorry about last night, I was exhausted."

"It's okay," Rachel said with a smile. She pulled Quinn in for a quick kiss and the blonde grinned. "We'll find time, promise. It may be a few years…but we'll find time. Right now, however, we have babies to change and feed."

Quinn nodded and yawned and she and Rachel made their way to Rachel's dads' bedroom to go through their routine. Change, feed, burp, feed, burp, hand twins back to grandfathers, go back to bed. They dropped onto the mattress and Rachel snuggled into Quinn's side. The blonde yawned when her wife kissed down her neck.

"I'm so sorry," Quinn mumbled. "Promise I'll make it up to you…later."

Rachel placed one last kiss on Quinn's neck and smiled a little. "Sleep, sweetheart. I love you."

Quinn smiled and reached out to brush her fingertips against Rachel's cheek. "Thank you, Rachel. For everything…you're so amazing."

Santana woke up to the sound of Brittany hurling. The Latina hauled herself out of bed and dragged her feet to the bathroom.

"B…" Santana groaned. "Babe, you okay?"

"Uh-huh." Brittany heaved again.

"You're gonna have to stop doing that."

"Sorry," Brittany mumbled and flushed the toilet. "Some way to start off a marriage, huh?"

"Nah." Santana sat on the edge of the bathtub and Brittany leaned back against the counter. "From what I remember it started off pretty good on the way from the park to the hall…and in that back room."

"I think we did it again in Kurt's SUV but I don't really remember all of it."

"_Ay dios mío_, are you serious? I don't remember anything after we started drinking. Kurt probably wants to kill us."

Brittany shrugged. "Breakfast?"

Santana felt the blood leave her head at the thought of food and Brittany held her hair back while she took her turn emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"You must really love me," Santana said when Brittany wet down a washcloth and draped it over the back of her neck.

"I do," Brittany said with a smile. "And I will forever."

...............

Two days later Rachel and Quinn's van was packed up and ready to go back to New York. They stopped off at Puck and Anna's to say goodbye to Allie before going to Santana and Brittany's hotel to meet them. They had a quick breakfast in the hotel restaurant before departing.

Santana got fed up after the second stop to feed and change the twins and so she and Brittany drove ahead to the city. The pair didn't even bother hauling their luggage inside when they got to their apartment building, they just fell into bed wrapped up in each other.

"How's it feel, S?" Brittany traced circles on Santana's stomach and the Latina ran her fingers through Brittany's hair as they lay together.

"Hm?"

"Being married. Do you feel different?"

"I like that we got second rings. It will leave an awesome mark if I ever have to bitchsmack someone."

Brittany lifted her head and furrowed her eyebrows. "That's not nice."

Santana grinned and kissed her forehead. "Listen B, being with you whether we're married or not, I'm happy. I guess it feels more official or something and I'm really glad we did it."

"I like that now I won't get confused when people ask what you are. Girlfriend doesn't sound good enough. I like 'wife' better."

"It does sound pretty good."

"Love you, wife," Brittany giggled.

"Love you too, babe."

Quinn and Rachel both let out a relieved sigh when they finally got home late that night. They put the twins down in their bouncy seats while they unpacked everything then changed the babies into their pajamas and fed them their last meal before putting them down in their cribs and turning in themselves.

"I swear we'll have the wedding night sometime," Quinn groaned when Rachel crawled into bed with her.

"Even if you wanted to I don't think I could," Rachel sighed. "My back is killing me, I should've adjusted the van seat better."

"Santana's right, we really are old, aren't we?"

"Of course not. We're just…more settled. We have kids, she and Brittany are still…Yeah, we're old." Rachel reached over to her nightstand and turned on the baby monitor then rested her head on Quinn's chest.

"I'm pretty okay with that, Mrs. Berry."

"I'm pretty okay with that, too Mrs. Fabray."

"That reminds me of my mother. Maybe I'll get it changed."

"Too complicated. I vote we talk about it later and sleep now." Rachel waited for a response. "Quinn?"

The blonde's eyes were closed and she snored lightly and Rachel snuggled closer and was lulled to sleep by the combined sounds of her wife and daughters' breathing.

...............

Rachel and Quinn didn't get to have their wedding night until over a week after the ceremony due to Rachel being called back to her show earlier than planned because her understudy broke her wrist. Brittany and Santana were exhausted after they got back to their city life because Santana had piles of papers on her desk when she got back to work that forced her to work through lunch and late almost every night and Brittany started offering later classes for the summer. As a result the two couples didn't speak for over two weeks after they got back from Lima.

It was a Sunday evening, Rachel had just gotten home from her matinee show and she Quinn were settled on their couch with the twins watching _Funny Girl_ since there was nothing else on TV and Rachel insisted that the girls needed to become familiar with Barbra Streisand as early as possible. Rachel's phone buzzed on the coffee table and she smiled at Brittany's number and a picture of a duck (Brittany's doing) flashing on the screen.

"Hey Brittany!"

"Hey married person!" Brittany giggled. "Say hi, S!"

"Hey Berry."

"Hello Santana! Hold on, let me put you on speaker."

Rachel switched her phone to speaker and set it down on the coffee table.

"Hey guys!" Quinn said. "How's it going?"

"It's great!" Brittany squealed. "I love being married. Do you guys like it?"

"Quinn and I love it, too. Even though it did take over week for us to have a proper wedding night."

"Rachel," Quinn groaned. "They don't want to hear about that."

"She's right, Berry, listen to your wife. B and I only want to hear about our sex life, not yours."

"It's perfectly fine to discuss sex with your…"

"Rachel, sweetie, it really isn't. They don't want to know," Quinn said.

"Maybe we could give you guys some tips," Brittany offered. "We've got it down. Just the other day we were at this pizza place for lunch and…"

"B!" Quinn gasped. "Rachel and I do not need tips, thank you. We're just tired most of the time is all."

"You should surprise her at work!"

Rachel grinned. "Maybe Brittany's right, Quinn…my dressing room does have a couch-"

"Oh my God, will you guys please not talk about this?" Santana cut in. "B, they don't want to hear it and I don't want to hear about theirs."

"So! S! How's work?"

"Thank you, Q. Work is busy as hell. You'd think those idiots would know what to do when I'm gone but apparently not. I've only been there for a year and they're completely useless without me. How are you guys?"

"Got a call from Allie yesterday," Rachel answered. "Noah, in all of his infinite wisdom, took her hunting on one of his co-worker's property. She has now decided that she is going to be a vegetarian because he shot at a squirrel and she completely panicked. When she asked him why he did that and he proceeded to explain to her, in detail, where all forms of meat come from."

"And she decided she wanted to protest the meat packing plant," Quinn continued. "Thankfully Anna put a stop to that but Allie is still insisting on vegetarianism. And Olivia has been pushing up and lifting her head like a pro, Isabelle's been focusing on absolutely everything. It's so funny to see…"

"Wonderful," Santana said. "You guys are old. Seriously. I'm buying you a stuffed something to suction to the inside of the van window that screams 'soccer moms'."

"We already have a stuffed Garfield," Rachel said. "Isabelle absolutely loves to stare at him like she is studying him to draw him or something. It's really…"

"Cute, right."

"Oh come on, S!" Brittany squealed. "They are cute! Babies are cute! We need to go visit! Can we come visit?"

"Sure," Quinn said. "Anytime, just let us know so we can make sure the house is at least presentable."

Brittany squealed again and Santana rolled her eyes and grinned.

"We'll see about this weekend, okay B? That work for you guys?"

"Sure, S. Just let us know."

"Isabelle is starting to fuss," Rachel said when the infant squirmed in her arms and let out a cry. "I think it's time for their dinner. Quinn can you wrap this up and I'll get your water bottle?"

"Okay babe, can you get her changed too?"

"God you guys are _so old_!"

"Shut up, S. We'll talk to you later okay?"

"Sure thing. Seeya Q, bye Berry."

"Have a good evening Santana, you too Brittany."

"Bye guys! Bye babies! Auntie Brittany and Auntie Santana will come see you soon!"

Santana groaned.

"Bye guys," Quinn said.

Neither couple's lives changed drastically. They were the same couples; Quinn and Rachel had the same routine every day with babies and Rachel going to work and then more time with babies. Brittany and Santana were still spontaneous and Brittany tried to help Rachel and Quinn be more spontaneous which led to an extremely awkward situation in Rachel's dressing room when three people walked in on Quinn "surprising" Rachel. Santana would never let them live it down. Their lives were generally unchanged by the addition of the piece of paper and the rings but they all agreed that it sounded pretty damn good to introduce each other with "this is my wife".


End file.
